Two Years and Two Days
by Silver Foxy28
Summary: A continuation of "The Dangers of Sleeping with Darcy Lewis." Humor filled piece centering on the domestic bliss of Loki and Darcy with the others thrown in for fun. "The Dangers of Sleeping with Darcy Lewis" is not required reading but it is funny.
1. Chapter 1 It begins

So onto the next story in my series and this time I have open office so I can grammar and spell check and read what I am typing a ton easier than notepad.

**Asgard, Earlier Morning, Feb 1st**

Nick Fury was a little unhappy, he had been in a very important meeting but suddenly found himself in a strange golden room overlooking a very strange looking world. His confusion only grew when he heard somebody call him name, loudly off to his left.

Turning to face the person calling him his confusion lessened while his shock grew, standing ten feet from him was Odin and wife, Frigga. Without thought his mouth opened and words tumbled out.

"Oh shit."

Both nobles smirked and offered him a seat next to an empty chair.

"I imagine that Loki will be joining us shortly and then we can begin our chat, so sit and do not worry. No harm will come to you and your co-workers don't even know you are gone you are currently existing outside of time right now, so you not missing your very important meeting."

He also imagined that Frigga would have a gentle voice and he was not disappointed, it light and sweet, very pleasing to the human ear. Fury agreed and sat in the chair to await Loki's arrival.

The three of them waited in silence for about five minutes before he teleported next to his mother, startling Fury who without thinking pulled his side arm and aimed at Loki's head.

"Son of Fury, you can put your weapon down, aiming at the Crown Prince of Asgard would be bad for your situation."

And just like he imagined Frigga with a soft delicate voice Odin was the opposite with huge booming voice that made you re-think your current life choices, like being in charge of SHIELD.

Frigga beamed at the men and gestured for all to sit and enjoy the food that appeared in front of them, they enjoyed the food for some time before the tension got to Fury who blurted out some random words before turning to Frigga and thoughtful asked a question.

"Why am I here?"

"Maybe we should let Loki speak first, this is his request after all." Frigga turned to Loki with a large smile and it looked to Fury like a very happy mother and he started thinking of reasons why a mother would be so happy with her son, a grandchild, a wedding, not taking over another planet. Oh...

"Fury, I would like to marry Darcy and I require your permission."

"Loki, I would love to help but I am not her father, I can't give permission."

"That isn't true Son of Fury. Darcy values your opinion, she respects you and in the absence of a father we and her guardians are asking for you to take that place."

Something in Frigga's voice really made him want to say no but at the same time he was feeling compelled to say yes, is this part of a god's power?

"How about your explain some things first. Like why did you sleep with her for 30 nights, exactly 30? Why are you asking me to be her 'father'? Who are her guardians? And why do I feel like you are going to ask me for some huge favors?"

Fury knew it he should have had a little more tact with the rulers of a powerful nation, who could kill him in a second but he really didn't like this situation one bit and he felt like it was a going to be a huge pain in the ass in ways never known by man before.

Odin seemed pleased, Frigga seemed delighted and Loki seemed annoyed but they continued on anyway.

"Son of Fury in our realm it is custom for a man and a woman to spend 30 nights together to see if they wish to begin the period of engagement. Loki survived the 30 nights and while it's amusing to us more is required. An engagement period lasts one year and a day where both would live together and be called and treated like man and wife. But since Darcy is mortal and in her consideration of her background we are requesting two years and two days, half on Midgard and half here in Asgard."

Frigga paused to let it sink in and then continued with a smile.

"You have met her guardian, I believe his name is Midnight and yes we are asking a huge favor of you in addition to this we wish to make Darcy the liaison between SHIELD and Asgard, the post would continue into her marriage and would be part of her official duties as a wife of a Prince of Asgard. Do you agree to this?"

Fury started thinking to himself, she already kinda of did that job, this would just be official and if she married Loki the alliance would grow stronger, lots of benefits, but Darcy and Loki married, it just seemed like a lot of trouble, think of the chaos and mischief. But maybe it would keep Loki from going all dark side but then again if something happened to Darcy, Fury doubted they would a planet left to save or avenge.

"Just a few more things, what is my role has father?"

Odin looked at his wife and Loki before starting to speak.

"If you accept the role you will give the bride away, you speak on her behalf at the ceremony and if Loki does her wrong you may determine his punishment within the boundaries of his crime. Also at the end of the engagement period you will give your say, should they be wed or not. All four parties must agree to the marriage or it can not be blessed. Oh and we will be testing both of them during this time, so you have some strange things happen during this time period. We promise no harm or injury to any mortals and no, we will not inform you, Loki, Thor or anybody else before hand and some of the things will be directed to their marriage while others are directed to Darcy's test of immortality. Any other questions?"

"Odin, King of Asgard, I accept and may I ask for one favor in return?"

"If it be acceptable and appropriate yes."

"Can I get some of the Asgardian Mead on tap? I think I will need it."

Odin smiled in agreement.

**Next Chapter:**

**Feb 1st – late afternoon**

**Move In Starts**


	2. Chapter 2 Move in Day

Okay, so it has come to my attention that I skipped Jan 31, it will be addressed in this chapter.

Also, I enjoy the reviews I have gotten so far from chaospayne, Chuuulip, and The Yoshinator. Thank you so much.

And now onto moving day.

**SHIELD Headquarters – after the meeting with Odin and Frigga**

Fury was still out sorts over the whole matter but when the King of the Norse Gods asks you for a favor you should most likely provide said favor. He eyed Loki and thought over the whole matter, Loki from the looks of his face and posture seemed to enjoy Fury's discomfort.

"Loki, I didn't think the Avenger's House was ready yet."

"Well, I convinced Stark that it be safer and to everybody's benefit that the house be finished before we left for our week away mission. After all Darcy and Jane tend to get in trouble, remember last week when some random villain tried to make off with Jane in her own apartment. Think back, how many buildings did Thor destroy in his rage?"

Fury did indeed remember and New York was still a little upset about the whole matter, so he nodded and asked Loki to leave. Loki knowing when he had pushed enough buttons left but not without adding adding something to Fury's appearance.

**Avenger's House (Returning to Loki's POV)**

"Darcy, why can't I just teleport the table into the house?"

"No, it's very old and I don't want you to ruin it."

"Darcy, it's heavy and you look like you are going to drop it."

"I am not going to drop it, now move. Come on."

Sometimes you just know, something is wrong. No sooner had she tried to relieve my fears did they come true.

BANG

The table slipped from her hands and she dropped her end which meant my grip loosened and my end dropped on my foot.

"I am so sorry, are you okay? I thought I had a good grip. I am sorry. You can teleport it now."

My foot ached and the expression of guilt was heavy on her face. I couldn't be mad with her, it wasn't her fault. With a wave of my hand the offending table was gone but her guilty look reminded, could be useful.

"I am in pain, I require a kiss."

She complied and I leaned into her warm body trying to entice more from her.

"Um...Loki, we have some more boxes first, then we have move in sex."

She was right, the sooner we finished this, the sooner we move onto other more pleasant things. I started to wave my hand when she grabbed it.

"No, I want to move in normal like, you know like a human couple. We will use magick for heavy stuff, like tables."

I agreed and really shouldn't have.

In the moving van there were several boxes of various household items, I didn't realize how much Darcy owned, her former apartment was fairly small and yes the shelves were bursting with items but I thought it was just the way things were placed, guess not.

She motioned to a box labeled books and I went over to lift it. Big mistake. The thing must have weighted a ton even with my godly strength, books should not be this heavy and I promised not to use magick. But how many heavy book boxes could she have?

The answer is 24, seems like political science majors use some heavy books, she could kill a person with the majority of them and in addition she buys only hardback books, something about lasting longer than a paperback.

Lucky for me she only kept a few pieces of furniture, things that were important to her, the rest we left in the old apartment for the new person to keep or toss. Turns out Darcy had around 100 boxes, I don't know when she had the time to pack 100 boxes but she had them and I being a good boyfriend/ soon to be fiance decided to unpack her CD's and put them up for her.

"No...you are doing them wrong." Darcy yelled from the kitchen. "They are grouped in a certain order."

"Well didn't you pack them in the same way?"

"No...leave the CD's alone, you can unpack the books."

So I moved over the to the bookshelf and started putting books up by groups, political science in one, Anne Rice in another shelf, mythology, cook books on their own shelf and soon I found the entire wall was taken up by her book collection, the whole wall from floor to ceiling. I was feeling pretty good about my efforts when Darcy came up.

"You know you have it wrong, political science is on the lower left, with cook books above because I use them the most."

She listed how she wanted it and then kissed me before going back to the kitchen, her back was turned and I started...

"Don't you even think about it. No magick."

My shoulders slumped, this must be a test. She is never so particular about stuff, a test, a test of my patience with this mortal woman. Are all woman this difficult?

So I re-arranged the books like she wanted, it took another hour and then asked her how she would like a CD's arranged. She smiled and threw her arms around me.

"You are so sweet, asking me how I want our new house too look. Okay, it's easy, same band or artist together, movie scores together in alphabetical order and then like music together in alphabetical order."

"Does the same band go in alphabetical order?"

"Yes, thank you." And then she went off into the bedroom to start unpacking her twenty boxes of clothes.

Now Darcy's music collection is a bit odd to me, rock, pop, classical, movie scores and some other random stuff but far the biggest part of her collection is her Disturbed, some rock band she swears by. She has every CD, every DVD and anything connected to it music wise, so if another band did a tribute to them she had it, it was like 12 CD's in all and everyone was a special or collectors edition. She most likely had 300$ in just one band, crazy girl.

Another hour later I finished the CD's and then moved on the movie collection which I know from previous experience is in alphabetical with movies together and then series on another shelf. For fun once I re-arranged the collections, I didn't have sex for two weeks and for those two weeks she dressed so delightful good but she wouldn't let me touch. I never messed with her movie collection again and I never had the guts to mess with her music or book collection either for fear she would kill me.

The movie collection took about an hour, thankfully she had packed most it in the same order she wanted it. These must have been her first boxes because the others were a mess and not in any order.

So it didn't take so long after all, just under 5 or so hours, now for the move in sex.

Walking to the bedroom I found the kitchen and bathroom to unpacked and ready to go. Darcy was in the bedroom listening to her music, some movie score, Gladiator or Harry Potter unpacking clothes or so I thought. She was in the middle of the bed swaying her hips to the music, the beat was similar to that of middle eastern belly dancing music and she was a wonderful belly dancer apparently, you learn something new everyday I guess. I watched her for a few minutes before she realized I was there.

"We should shower and then think about bed."

Her eyes were hot and she had a very seductive smile.

"But I am not tired, I don't think I would sleep." She purred.

"My dear, who said anything about sleep?"

The rest is a private matter.

**In Asgard**

"Thor, you were right about her OCD with her collections. I would never have known."

"Well mother, you don't know Darcy that well yet."

"Do think Loki noticed we upped her OCD a bit for the move in?"

"It's possible but it was fun to watch. His face when she told him to redo it, priceless mother, just priceless."

"Now Thor, this is a secret so don't go telling others about the tests."

"But mother, if the Avengers join in, think of the fun we could have. Black Widow and Iron Man have some great ideas already."

"No son, we must draw out the tests, we have two years besides they must learn to live together, it's not simple like he thinks."

"You are right mother, as always."

"Thor, before you go. Do you know what Loki and Darcy were doing yesterday?"

"Yesterday?" The puzzled expression Thor had his face was heavy in his voice.

"Yes, January 31st. They had completed the 30 nights but Heimdall could not see them for the whole day. It was like the day never happened."

"I don't know mother, maybe they stayed in or something."

Frigga sighed.

"I guess it is a mystery."


	3. Chapter 3 Midnight

I am very sorry to have fallen from a cliff. The weeks leading up the school year were beyond crazy and some stuff happened with my wedding which led to more stress and time away from the computer. And then the school year started with HUGE bang….I have been very busy. I know this is a short update but it is a bit funny. Also, sorry…I will try to not stay gone for so long next time.

Thank you and enjoy.

**Late Afternoon Feb 1****st**** – The Story ****of Midnight and Fury**

**Nick Fury's House**

It would seem odd to anybody that Nick Fury, the most terrifying of SHEILD people lived in a very nice colonial house in New York about 45 minutes out of New York City. To add to the oddness it would seem more strange that he had a wife and two kids, granted the kids were freshmen in college, it would still seem odd. But that's the way some things are.

Fury went home early, he had enough, the meeting with Loki and his parents in addition to other SHIELD related stuff he called it quits and went home early. Opening the door to his house he quickly thought about returning to work.

In the center of the hallway was a large basket with a huge green bow. It screamed "I came from Loki."

Fury didn't see anything in the basket expect for a green blanket and a huge bone. He also didn't hear anything, not his wife or his dog, normally both greeted him at the door and her car was in the driveway. Pulling his side arm he started to move towards the kitchen.

"Honey, you home?"

No response.

Turning he moved into the kitchen, nobody was present. Moving through the kitchen he went to the living room and still he saw nobody.

She could be out with the dog he thought, so he moved to the back door where he raised his side arm and readied himself for a shot. In the yard was a small black wolf and it was running towards his wife who had her back turned. His finger was on the trigger when his wife turned suddenly and caught the wolf mid-leap.

In that instance six words came to mind.

'Oh shit, that must be Midnight.'

Putting away his weapon he went outside to speak to his wife.

"Brandi, when did you get a wolf pup?"

"Oh, Loki, charming young man bought him this morning. Asked if we could watch him until tomorrow. He said you agreed, Darcy is so lucky. He is so well trained for a puppy."

"Um... Brandi. I have met Midnight once and I didn't agree to watch him."

"Oh, well we are going to watch him anyway. He is so sweet. Come on Blaze, we are going in for some treats." Brandi turned away from her husband and Blaze, their dog came bounding up stopping at Fury's feet for a quick rub before following Brandi into the house.

'Damn god of mischief, he is trying to annoy the hell out of me.' Fury was fuming at this outrageous behavior of Loki's but he still following the others into the house cursing Loki's name the whole time.

Fury had to admit the wolf pup, or correctly stated Elvish Wolf Hound was very well trained. It fetched the ball and bought it back with no problem, played tug of war with an appropriate amount of strength for the other partner and didn't make messes in the house but still the pup unnerved Fury. He seemed too aware of it's surroundings and it responded to thoughtfully to events and actions that took place around him. For instance any time Loki or Darcy]'s name was mentioned he looked around for the room for them. When his name was mentioned he would look at the person and turn his head, as if to say 'I am listening'. Even with all of the unease Midnight was making a positive expression on Fury.

"Nicky dear, why did Loki get Darcy this wonderful puppy?"

Fury explained that Loki wanted to marry Darcy and as such she was the intended Princess of Asgard and since Loki couldn't always be around she would need a guardian and Midnight was also a "I am sorry, I'm ass gift" too.

"Also Brandi, he will go everywhere with her to include SHIELD Headquarters. So I guess I will see him once or twice a week."

"Well he is a beautiful creature. I would love one."

"Please don't tell Loki, he might get you one."

"Do you think Jane will get one too? After all she is going to marry Thor who will be King of Asgard?"

"Honestly, I didn't think about it until now. I am not looking forward to it. This business with Darcy and Loki, it's crazy. I am just happy Jane has parents so I won't get asked to do this again."

Brandi smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

"But I am proud of you for doing this, besides from the gossip I hear those two make for an interesting pair, so it's got to be funny most of the time."

"Yeah, the god of mischief and his mortal lover who constantly pulls pranks on others, a perfect pair that I wish I could send to the Arctic or something."

And again the awareness Midnight had really unnerved him because at that comment Midnight bit Fury's foot, almost as if to say.

'That is my Mistress and Master you are trash talking, so hush.'

"So now the puppy bites too."

"Well Nick, you were not being nice about Loki or Darcy, he's just protective. Come on big baby, let's go the bed."

The four of them got up and headed for bed but Midnight stopped at his basket which still sat in the hallway, picked it up in his mouth and carried up the steps to the bedroom. Fury watched in amazement and guessed the pup wasn't so bad. At least it could watch out for Darcy.

The next morning Darcy and Loki came to pick up Midnight. Darcy was very happy and thanked him several times, commenting that he so kind of him to offer his dog sitting services to Loki. He just smiled and said it was his pleasure.

Loki smiled back, shook his hand and the Loki family left in a flash of green light.

Brandi turned to Nick smiling.

"That was very nice of you but I have one question, I was going to ask last night but you seemed a little stressed."

"Yes dear."

"When did you get your name shaved into the back of your head?"

"LOKI!"


	4. Chapter 4 Midnight's Day Out

**Two Years and Two Days**

**Ch 4**

**Midnight's Day Out**

Author Notes – Yeah two updates in one day. I should get a cookie or maybe a review.

Also this will be Midnight heavy.

**Feb 2nd**

The day started out fine, a light drizzle and a gray sky but Midnight was happy to be in a nice large warm bed. The bed however wasn't big enough for Darcy, Loki and Midnight because Loki found himself in a tiny ball at the foot of the bed while Darcy took the whole bed with her wide spread arms and legs. Midnight had no problem with this since he crawled up close to her stomach listening to the sounds of digestion. Midnight was content until the alarm went off, not to the alarm clock but the overhead alarm that called all the Avengers to action. Loki jumped out of bed, rushed out of the room and back in to kiss Darcy on the cheek before disappearing. Darcy appeared to be okay with the situation, sighed and went back to sleep.

Midnight on the other hand was wide awake and started to explore the apartment, which was larger than some houses. He found that Loki and Darcy were fond of each other and their scent in several different locations left no question about how fond they were of each other. He looked at the huge wall of books, CD's and the huge movie collection. He noticed the kitchen smelled funny, maybe Darcy couldn't cook and he learned that the bathroom was huge with a swimming pool. It appears this Darcy liked water since her scent was the most common in the swimming pool area. Loki' scent was here and there but Darcy's was the one he found the most, which was fine since she was his mistress. Sighing he returned to the bed to wait for her to wake up and keep him company. He wouldn't wait long.

Darcy was waking up when he returned, she threw her arms around him and held him close, it seemed Loki's absence did bother her but she pushed the sadness away and suggested they go to the park.

A little while later Midnight found himself leashed on a long leather cord. A leash, really? But he understood that mortal laws required such a thing so he didn't fuss instead he walked out in front of Darcy growling at people who came too close expect for children who he let pet his smooth coat, it made Darcy happy otherwise the children would have made a great snack.

At the park Darcy pulled out a ball and motioned for him to play fetch. He gave her look but went along with the game. After some time he found he liked the game and kept playing for hours until Darcy was worn out and laid on the grass. She put her head down on the bag and went to sleep while he stood watch, if anybody got too close he growled at them. She was asleep for hours before the rain started and only after the thunder did she wake up and head home.

Midnight figured she wasn't so bad. She was a good mistress, she fed him and loved him but he did wish that she could hear him talk.

Later that night he crawled up on the sofa with her to watch a movie and again she fell asleep. He checked the apartment, making sure nothing was in the apartment that shouldn't be when he smelled something different. It was male and not Loki.

He moved low to the ground following the scent, there was metal in the scent. A metal man?

In the far distance he heard the metal man whispering about Darcy. This metal man is here to hurt Darcy was all Midnight could think about. Without a second thought Midnight ran towards the metal man and bit down on the arm growling the whole time. He forced the man onto the ground and tried to bite his head but the helmet prevented Midnight from getting his jaws around the head. The two creatures struggled for several moments altering Darcy to the commotion. She came running but before she could enter the room Midnight threw himself between her and the metal man and let out a loud terrifying bark.

The metal man stopped when he saw Darcy while Midnight kept distance between the two. When the commotion settled Darcy turned to Midnight and told him to sit. He did so with hesitation.

"Tony, take your helmet off so he can see you are a friend."

"I am not taking my helmet off; this monster might try to bite me again."

"I promise Midnight will not try to bite you again. Right Midnight?"

'Yay, sure whatever you say. I am going for his head.' Thought Midnight but he nodded.

Tony took his helmet off and Midnight could see that yes this person was Tony Stark and a friend of the Mistress Darcy but he wasn't happy about it.

"Tony, why are you here so late? Didn't you go on the mission with Loki and the others?"

"Yes, but Loki said I should come check on you and that I should go through the back door since the front door alarms weren't working properly."

"And really, you trusted Loki?"

"Well I didn't know you would have a psycho guard monster dog thing here. I feel like this was a setup by Loki."

"For being a genius you are so slow sometimes."

Tony motioned toward Midnight. "So this is Midnight, the famous guard dog? Heard he made an impression on Fury?"

"Yup, he is my guard dog. He is very well behaved."

"I am sure…well I am going to go now. Good night and Loki should be home soon." And with that Tony quickly ran out.

"Midnight, I think you made an impression on Tony. Normally he stays to flirt with me."

Midnight looked at Darcy and thought to himself…'well that explains a few things.'

**Later that night around 3am**

Loki surveyed the apartment and found nothing out of order. Darcy was resting in her nest pile again and Midnight was at her feet, kinda. Smiling he thought about pouncing her so they can have some play time. He readied himself and aimed to land at her side and not hit Midnight. He jumped and in mid-flight got knocked out of the air and then felt a huge weight on his chest.

Opening his eyes he came face to face with big green eyes that were very angry.

"Midnight – get off my chest, right now you huge beast."

But he stayed and then Loki heard a voice in his head.

"You do not scare the Mistress Darcy in her sleep. You be nice to the Mistress Darcy all the time or I will rip you limb from limb."

Loki thought this over for a moment; he did knowingly and willingly acquire an animal that could kill a god in order to protect Darcy and now this animal was a bit pissed at him.

"I promise to not hurt the Mistress Darcy but I cannot always be nice to her."

Midnight seemed to accept that and got off his chest. He motioned with his head that Loki could join him on the bed but before Loki could climb in he heard the voice repeat in his head.

"The Mistress and I are sleeping, if you don't wish to sleep leave the bed."

And then Midnight laid down, curling up along Darcy.

Loki sighed and climbed into bed seriously rethinking his choice in pets.


	5. Chapter 5 IKEA

**I am back again…YAY!**

**Feb 3rd**

**Loki's POV**

The away mission was moved up and instead of leaving in four days we were leaving tonight. But after last night with Midnight I was not afraid to leave Darcy alone for a long amount of time. Nevertheless I decided to spend the day with Darcy being domestic. I have seen in movies that men make breakfast in the morning for their significant others. So I went into the kitchen and started to make pancakes in addition to bacon and fresh orange juice. Midnight came out to watch me cook, staring at the frying bacon after the piece was cooked I offered him a piece. He put his nose up in the air and so instead of hand feeding him the bacon I put it in his bowl and still he waited, when the pancake was done I put that too in the bowl with some maple syrup and then he went to his bowl to eat. Picky beast.

I took the meal to Darcy who once again was sprawled across the entire bed and gently nudged her shoulder to wake her. Thankfully she didn't throw her arms in the air in her attempt to wake up and the meal stayed on the tray for to eat. After eating in bed she decided she want to go out shopping for some new household stuff.

**Later that afternoon in the depths of IKEA**

After an hour in IKEA I came to the conclusion that this wasn't one of my best plans, taking over the world had been a MUCH better plan.

Darcy loves to wonder and she wonders off, much like a small dog without a leash. She would point at something and then head in that direction and before she got to that item she would turn and go in a completely different direction. It got so bad I wove a quick spell on her to keep from getting lost and the worst was yet to come.

**The IKEA Glassware Section**

I just had found Darcy again in the glassware section staring at some fancy green wineglasses. They had an ivy leaf motif and were very lovely but I couldn't understand why all the sudden she was drawn to the wineglasses. She kept staring at them in this longing manner and so I followed her gaze and looked very closely. The glass was so clear and perfect it was like looking through a window pane and on the other side a perfect sight, a mother and child. So that is what she was looking at, a mother with child. I put my arms around her and leaned into her shoulder kissing her neck.

"Is there something you want to share with me?" Nuzzling her neck she leaned into me.

"I want a child someday but not right now. It's just nice to see, a mother loving her child. Do you want a child?"

Looking into her eyes I could see she was uncertain of her question and my answer.

"I want a child when we are ready for a child, but for now let's enjoy ourselves and Midnight."

The answer seemed to settle her and we went on our way…for a time we walked hand in hand…for maybe twenty minutes.

To the left of us was a stand with stuffed animals and in the center a pile of turtles, Darcy was in LOVE with turtles. I think she would leave me for a turtle but yes she loves Midnight very much.

Before I could stop her or realize it she wondered off, at first it was to the pile of turtles, one of which ended up in the cart, which we didn't have just a moment ago. Women and their shopping magick.

Then she veered off to the right into the bedding section where she started pulling green or ivy motifs. She picked several different selections and then doubled back to the turtle pile and again picked up a second turtle with a slightly different pattern. Then she crossed the center shopping lane to the small appliances where she looked at new attachments for her green stand mixer. I caught up to her and somebody dropped something, I turned to catch the item and gave it back to the person with a smile and in that short time she was gone, again.

This time I found her 6 rows away looking at toys, wooden playsets for children. She liked the wooden toys and had several from her own childhood. At this point I decided just to follow her around the store, she wondered from row to row, picking up random items and putting them in her cart. For several hours I followed her and never once did she look for me. Finally after several hours of shopping and three carts later she turned to me and said she was ready to go. The whole several hours she ignored me and then she turned to me like I had been talking to her and said she was ready to go, damn woman.

After paying for all the items and teleporting them home Darcy went into the kitchen to cook. She was a pretty damn good cook, she started banging around pulling food at the cabinets. In a short time she made a spicy pasta dish with ground pork, chocolate cake and French bread. After dinner and dessert we cuddled in the bedroom while Midnight stayed in the front room watching the History Channel, something about the history of dogs. When it was time to leave I did so without concern, Darcy would be well cared for while Midnight was with her.

I held Darcy until she fell asleep and then went to talk to Midnight. I found him on the sofa in front of the TV with his own bowl of berry ice cream. I sat down next to him and stroked his fur.

"I will be gone for a few days and the Avengers will be out of touch. The apartment is wired and SHIELD is always watching but keep a close eye on your Mistress. I do not trust these mortals to guard what I love most."

Midnight nodded his head and left the sofa to lay next to Darcy and with no worries I left.

While Darcy rested in her crazy sweet dreams the Avengers and I off to fight a man who was killing his own citizens in large numbers.


	6. Chapter 6 Darcy and her Keys

**Darcy and her Keys according to Midnight**

**Feb 4th Morning**

The morning dawned clear and crisp, a lazy sun rising over the Eastern horizon. Darcy stretched and cuddled close to me stroking my fur.

"Loki will be gone for a few days. It's just you, me and Jane. Ice cream and cake, sappy movies and all that female stuff."

I looked bored at the thought.

"I guess we could have steak too."

I was more content with that idea, steak.

Darcy got up and wondered around the apartment listening to the music over the speakers humming to herself. Strange woman. She walked around the house picking up random items that her and Loki had around the place. Soon her humming became dancing expect it was very odd dancing with lots of hip shaking. Strange woman.

Loki told me to keep an eye on her, so instead of hiding I laid on the floor and watched her dance around the apartment with strange hip movements.

She cooked breakfast, making eggs and pancakes in addition to a small piece of ham steak for me. She really was a great cook and afterwards she cut some fruit for our trip to the park.

An hour later Darcy danced her way into the bedroom to get dressed for our trip to the park. A large picnic basket and two blankets later we were on our way out the door when I noticed Darcy didn't have her keys. I started barking at her when she turned back and started looking for her keys. First she looked on the hutch in hey key bowl, then on the hutch, then the kitchen and finally she put her items down to start looking all over for her keys.

Now her keys are not small, they are on a long bright green lanyard with several bright pink keys. Yes, pink, hot pink. Loki said she kept losing her keys and this would help her not lose them, didn't matter she lost them twice a day.

For nearly an hour she looked for her keys, under the sofa, in the bed, in the freezer and then in the shoe basket. When I noticed something in the basket, a bright green lanyard, the keys were in the basket the whole time, I barked to get her attention and pulled the lanyard out for her. I sat like a proper dog bringing their owner a prize and wagged my tail for her to see I was still happy with her. She patted my head and cooed about how good of a dog I was to her and with that we left to the park. I just hoped she didn't lose the keys at the park.


	7. Chapter 7 Don't you love drop in visits?

I apologize the school year started and never really slowed down and I will let you on a secret – I am 7th grade science teacher so my time is very limited during the year and I am planning my wedding for Aug 2013. But thank you for sticking with me – maybe over winter break I can write more since I am traveling this Thanksgiving.

Ch 7 - Don't you love drop in visits?

Feb 4th – Afternoon

After spending most of the morning and early afternoon at the park Darcy and Midnight headed home, Darcy managed to not lose her keys at the park, so there was no trouble getting into the apartment. Once they were in the apartment Midnight started growling at the green sofa in the living room. His fur was standing on end and his teeth were visible and gleaming. A woman stood from her seated position and faced Midnight with her palms open and empty, so as to say I mean no harm.

"Lady Sif!" Darcy shouted and ran into her open arms. Midnight was not so easy he remained at his spot with his teeth still showing. Sif too was smart, she remained in her spot and didn't return the hug.

"Midnight, you may settle. We mean no harm to the Lady Darcy." Came a second quiet voice from the sofa.

Darcy turned, shocked to see Lady Frigga on her sofa in a plain white sundress. She about fell over herself trying to see hello within the appropriate manner you would greet a goddess queen. Darcy failed and just stood there in shock.

"Dearest Darcy, I hope you don't mind the visit. I just had to come see the new apartment and see how are getting along with Midnight."

Frigga held out her hand to Darcy while patting the sofa with the other hand.

"Midnight, how about you join us while Sif goes back to Asgard? I am sure I will need no other guard than Midnight here in Midgard." While Lady Frigga's voice was sweet it left no room for disagreement.

Lady Sif could take a hint and she vanished with a wave of her hand so that Midnight could come sit with Lady Frigga and Darcy.

Darcy was shell shocked while Midnight had no issue with the Lady Frigga. He just rubbed his head against her knee with his large tail wagging back and forth. Lady Frigga was happy to rub his head and smile sweetly at him.

"Darcy, Midnight is such a sweet guardian. I think Loki might have outdone himself this time."

"Midnight and I get along great but I think he's not overly fond of Loki."

"Well Elvish Wolf Hounds are a lot like the dogs here in Midgard, if they bond with a female owner it takes more time and effort for a male suitor to bond with the hound. The hound thinks the male should earn the respect of both hound and mistress before allowing it's self to bond with the new male suitor."

Darcy looked at Frigga thoughtful.

"That does make sense. But why are you visiting, Loki is away for some time?"

"I thought we could have some female bonding time, if it pleases you. We could shop, eat, maybe attend the spas, at least those I things I observe mortal women doing. Do they still do such things?"

"Oh, yes. They sound like fun. I was just a bit shocked to see you here without notice."

Frigga gave Darcy a kindly smile in response.

"Now dear, I want to get to know the woman who has caught my son's eye. You must be delightful and mischievous to keep his eye. Which is nothing wrong, Loki would need a companion in creating mischief but also somebody to temper his actions. I hope you can do so without much stress to yourself."

Darcy began to feel at ease and offered Frigga a glass of wine. The two women talked for hours about Loki and Darcy even shared information about herself.

"Do you know that Loki once didn't want to bathe so he hid in a tree so I couldn't bathe him? He hid up there for hours – I found by accident when I was looking for Thor to send him to his history tutor – he wasn't thrilled with his history tutor."

They both giggled and Darcy found herself wishing she could see an image of a younger Loki.

After several hours Sif appeared at the door requesting that Frigga return to Asgard. With great sorrow Frigga left Darcy with Midnight but not before leaving her with some last words.

"My son is not the easiest man to live with or to love, but he is a good man. He will love you and cherish you – be patient with him but also hold him accountable- otherwise he makes so much trouble."

And with that Darcy was left alone with Midnight.

"I guess we should go to bed."

Midnight sighed and followed Darcy to bed, once she was in bed and asleep he checked the apartment making sure nobody was in the apartment and only after checking the place twice did Midnight allow himself to join Darcy in the large bed where he found her clutching onto a pillow whispering.

"Loki."

Meanwhile back in Asgard Frigga was talking to Sif and Heimdall.

"So my queen found the Lady Darcy to be pleasant and acceptable for our Prince?" Heimdall had no qualms about being forward with the queen while Sif who thought it would never ask directly.

"I find her to be most acceptable for Loki. I think Loki should deal with her difficulty and then she his."

Sif smirked. "You should make Loki deal with her time of the month – Lady Jane says it's most horrid."

"Do you agree Heimdall?"

Heimdall nodded and Frigga smirked – the god of mischief had to learn from somebody after all.

"So it shall be – when Loki returns he will have a day of bliss with his lady and then a week of hell."

And with those words a soft golden ball formed in her hands and traveled to Lady Darcy.

"Loki will need his wits."


	8. Ch8 pt 1- 1 Day of Bliss, 7 days of Hell

Ch 8 – 1 day of bliss, 7 days of Hell pt 1

Feb 5th

Upon returning home I found Darcy on the sofa watching a movie with Midnight at her feet. She was so peaceful caught up in the movie, tears running down her face. Odd behavior, I moved into the room when Midnight heard him and he ran over to me barking and jumping. I knelt day to pet him but he refused to be still. Darcy came over and hugged me.

"So how was the trip? Can you share or will SHIELD be upset?"

I hesitated, what could I share with Darcy that would dampen her beautiful soul. A man who should have loved and cared for his people decided to kill them in massive numbers without care for gender or age.

"It was fine, we were able to fix the problem without much harm to ourselves and the man is in prison and will die in prison for his crimes."

Darcy seemed fine with the statement and left it at that launching into a long monologue about my mother visiting and the park. She bounced around the apartment with such joy and it took time to catch her.

I would come up behind and pull her into my arms but she would pull away and start rambling again about something else and move about the apartment.

I gave up after a few failed attempts and went to find Midnight.

He was on the sofa watching the credits roll; I rubbed his belly and petted his head before leaning down to speak to him.

"How about you go visit Thor and Lady Jane tonight or maybe Lord Fury?"

Midnight grinned back and walked into a small green portal of his own creation. I am not sure where he went but I am positive I will hear about it in the morning.

With Midnight out of the apartment I could try more drastic measures to catch Lady Darcy. I waited until she passed the hallway near our bedroom before grabbing her. I pulled her into the bedroom, tossing her onto the bed before kissing her soundly and professing my love for her and how much I missed her.

We spent many hours reassuring our love for each other but gentlemen do not share such details.

Meanwhile somewhere in upstate New York about 45 minutes in a little colonial house:

"Oh look honey, Midnight is here to visit."

Fury came into the kitchen to find Midnight with his basket wagging his tail while Brandi rubbed his head.

"Why are you here Midnight, are Darcy and Loki okay?"

Midnight barked and put his head on the floor with his paws over his eyes and then his ears.

Brandi smirked.

"I know why he's here. Didn't Loki just return this morning? Why else would a 'child' leave the house?"

Fury looked at the wolf and then his wife, sighed and walked out of the house.

"I swear I will NOT watch their offspring. It would be madness."


End file.
